totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Akcja, horror i debiut
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 7 Chris siedzi spokojnie w dawnej Willi Zwycięzców, gdy z jego podłogi wyłania się wielka łódź podwodna Chris: Co jest... Duncan: Nawet nie myśl o tym, że to posprzątam... Z łodzi podwodnej wychodzi Beth Beth: Cześć Chris! Chris: Co ty?! Za słabo cię potraktowali w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie? Beth: Wiesz... Duncan: Zaczyna się. Beth: Zrozumiałam, że wolę być tutaj, a nie gdzieś daleko! Mogę zadebiutować? Chris: Nie! Chris zamurował Beth w ścianie Chris: Może to ją zabije... ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers! Mieliśmy specjalnego gościa w odcinku Vamelie! Poniekąd zabrała mi uczestników i w bardzo okrojonym składzie rozegraliśmy zadanie. Zadanie polegało na odnalezieniu Lodowego Serca. Okazało się, że znalazł je Rick, ale oddał je Lindsay, dzięki której Gwiazdy wygrały zadanie. Dla Ricka nie był to dobry sezon. Zwariował na punkcie Very. Dosłownie. Zgwałcił miotłę, a na końcu drużyna go wyeliminowała. Żenada... Co,,, może Beth... Koło Chrisa stoi uśmiechnięta Beth Beth: To jak... mogę zadebiutować? Chris: Nie! Beth: To mogę? Chris: Taaak... Beth: Serio? Chris: Nie... Chris zapakował BEth do pudła. Na opakowaniu było napisane "Gdziekolwiek w Sudanie". Tajemniczy kurier odebrał przesyłkę. Jednak nie wsiadł do furgonetki, która odjechała. Uciekł do lasku... ''Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Dom Gwiazd 120px Bridgette po wygranym zadaniu siedziała przy stolę i rozmawiała z Venus Bridgette: Ziew... Venus masz coś pobudzającego? Venus: Nie biorę... Bridgette: Nie chodzi mi o to! Pytam się, czy jest kawa... Venus: Aaa.. Venus nalała do kubeczka w różowe kotki kawy Bridgette: Serio... dlaczego akurat ten? Venus: Bo... lubię... różowe kotki. Powiedziała to smętnie Venus Bridgette: Nie widać. Dlaczego jesteś smętna? Venus: Bo to lubię... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Nie wiem... Venus wydaje mi się zlepkiem kilku nie możliwych do zlepienia osobowości... Dlaczego gotka, która ubiera się na czarno lubi różowe koty?! To nawet w prawdziwym świecie nie ma prawa bytu... W salonie rozmawiają i dyskutują Courtney, Philip i Ivan Courtney: Widzicie? Dzięki mnie wygraliście. Philip: A nie czasem dzięki Lindsay? Ivan: Właśnie... nie twórz własnej historii. Też tam byłem! Courtney: To pewnie jesteś świadomy faktu, że to dzięki mnie znaleźliście wejście do tamtej komnaty... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Nie no. Lubię Courtney. Jest wredna i w ogóle spoko, ale jedno nie daje mi w niej spokoju. Fakt, że zawsze pragnie przypisać sobie zasługi innych. Mimo, że nic pożytecznego ostatnio nie zrobiłem to i tak nie zniżył bym się do jej poziomu!... dobra zrobił bym to, ale ludzie. Nazywam się Ivan... Philip: Nie wiem... nie było mnie tam. Ivan: To wiedz, że Lindsay zdobyła dla nas kryształ. Courtney: A ja znalazłam do niego drogę. Ivan: Dodajmy przez to, że się poślizgnęłaś... Courtney: Taak... Odrzekła to obojętnie i machnęła ręką Courtney: Ale kto by o tym myślał... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Widzieliście to?! Ivan podle chciał namówić Philipa by głosował na mnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Emm... wcale nie Courtney?! (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Widzicie?! Jeszcze mi się wcina do moich ważnych i bardzo osobistych zwierzeń! W kuchni siedzą i rozmawiają Arthur, Vera i Lindsay Arthur: Gratuluje Lindsay. Vera: Tak! Wreszcie pokazałaś, że jesteś warta tego, że tutaj jesteś... Lindsay: Wiedziałam, że jestem dobra! Arthur: Pokazałaś klasę. Vera: I w dodatku dzięki tobie odpadł Rick. Nie mogę. Chyba nawet jestem w stanie zawrzeć z tobą sojusz! Lindsay: Serio?! Dzięki. Jak w The Shoping Time! Arthur: A ja? Vera: Ty też musisz w nim być! (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy z tego, że Lindsay jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem! Szczególnie teraz, gdy powoli robi się mniej osób w drużynie... może się zacząć walka o śmierć i życie... Lindsay: Hej... Vera: Tak Lindsay? Lindsay: Zapomniałam... Vera, Arthur i Lindsay zaczęli się śmiać. Nie spodziewali się tego, że wielka wybije okno i porwie Lindsay. Po chwili zdezorientowani Arthur i Vera wybiegli do salonu gdzie spotkali Courtney, Ivana i Philipa Philip: Dlaczego krzyczycie? Arthur: Wielka macka porwała Lindsay... Courtney: A tak na serio... Philip: Byłaś w każdym sezonie... i dalej nie jest to już dla ciebie normalnym? Courtney: No nie... Philip: W ostatnim sezonie porwały nas zmutowane goryle! Halo! Courtney: No w sumie... Ze świetlika na dachu wpadła macka, która złapała Ivana i go porwała Vera: I już po nim... Po chwili przybiegła przerażona Bridgette Bridgette: Nie uwierzycie mi, ale wielka macka porwała Venus! Vera: Ok... Bridgette: I tyle? Vera: Ta macka porwała już Lindsay i Ivana... po chwili wszyscy wpadli w panikę i uciekli w stronę Głównego Placu na Wyspie Barak Łamag 120px Heather, Athantha i Tyler rozmawiali ze sobą w strefie odsłoniętej od reszty Heather: Nie popisaliśmy się... Tyler: Racja... mogłem odpaść! Heather: To nie jest problem, ale właśnie przez Rick'a przegraliśmy zadanie. Musisz następnym razem uważać. Nie rzucaj się w oczy. Inaczej znowu będą na ciebie głosować. Atlantha: Tak... ja to dobrze wiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Nie będę się starała wygrywać zadań. Na prawdę tym razem nie chcę szybko wylecieć. Może później jak będę czegoś pewna to zaryzykuje, ale na pewno nie teraz! Heather: I dlatego trzymamy się raczej z boku... jak inni zawiodą to my wchodzimy do gry. Atlantha: Tak jest! Tyler: Ma się rozumieć! naglę Heather porywa wielka macka... Atlantha: Nie spodziewałam się tego... Tyler: Ja też nie... Atlantha i Tyler czym prędzej wybiegli z domu. W tym samym czasie. Nie wiedząc co się stało wcześniej Noah i Cody obserwowali wybiegających Tylera i Atlanthe Cody: Dlaczego oni wybiegli? Noah: To pewnie dlatego, że Heather wpadła w szał... Cody: Pewnie tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Nie uwierzę w to co powiem, ale Noah jest tutaj chyba moim najbliższym przyjacielem... Dlaczego? W sumie nie wiem. Z innymi prawie nie mam kontaktu. Noah: Ciekawe co Heather takiego zrobiła... Cody: Serio chcesz to wiedzieć? Noah: Raczej nie... Cody i Noah zaczęli pękać ze śmiechu Cody: Kto w ogóle chcę wiedzieć co oni robią... Noah: O tym samym pomyślałem! naglę wielka macka wybiła okno i porwała Codiego. Po chwili również Noah zaczął biegnąć w stronę głównego placu za Atlanthą i Tylerem. Tymczasem Kathy, Katie i Aaron siedzieli pod wielkim rozłożystym drzewem za domem Aaron: Tak. Nie ma to jak przerwa od pracy pod rozłożystym drzewkiem. Kathy: Co nie? Katie: Oby było tak fajnie już do końca dnia. Kathy: Tak. Oby tylko nie było dzisiaj zadania... Aaron: Tak. Nie mam dziś ochoty robić niczego. Katie: Ja też nie. Najchętniej spałabym cały dzień. Kathy: Tak... to byłby dzień idealny! (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: W trójkę staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi tutaj. Nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Jak to dobrze, że Katie dalej nie zaczęła opłakiwać eliminacji Sadie... Katie uderza pięściami w Ziemię i krzyczy do nieba Katie: Tak tęsknię za Sadie! Kathy: A tak długo było dobrze. Aaron: No. Wytrzymała chyba z 3 odcinki... Katie: Sadie! Wróć do mnie... wielka macka wyłoniła się z za zakrętu i porwała placzącą Katie. Zaraz potem Kathy i Aaron biegli w panice na Główny Plac Wyspy... Główny Plac Wyspy 120px 120px ''Dziesiątka, która się ostała wbiegła na Plac Główny i razem wpadli na siebie w tym samym momencie Courtney: Hej! Zejdzie nam z drogi! Nam już macki zabrały i pewnie zabiły już trzy osoby? Aaron: Wyobraź sobie, że nam zabrały... też 3 osoby? Bridgette: Co?! Znowu jakiś świr, albo małpa zaatakowało nas?! Co to ja się pytam to robi się coraz głupsze! Nagle wszyscy zaczęli się odsuwać od Bridgette, zdezorientowana Bridgette odwróciła się i zobaczyła wielką metalową ośmiornice, która na pewno nie miała względem niej pokojowych zamiarów Atlantha: Radzę ci się nie ruszać... Vera: Tak... ona ma rację... Bridgette: Wątpię... Wielka macka wciągnęła Bridgette do siebie, wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili na Placu zostali tylko Philip i Aaron Aaron: Świetnie... i co teraz? Philip: No nie wiem! Ten kto biega wolniej chyba będzie musiał zginąć... Aaron: To do zobaczenia w raju! Wielka metalowa ośmiornica wyciągnęła mackę i to właśnie Aaron został porwany. Po chwili Philip uciekł w stronę Willi Chrisa Willa Chrisa 120px 120px Wszyscy, którzy jeszcze zostali zaczęli dobijać się do drzwi. Po chwili dobiegł do nich przerażony i zmęczony Philip Philip: Szybko! Kathy: Co się dzieje? Noah: Tak. Mów szybko! Philip: Ta wielka macka porwała Aarona! I idzie chyba tutaj! Arthur: Co?! Została nas tylko ósemka... to nieco straszne... Vera: Tak... boję się. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła im Brooke. Wszyscy niczym zwierzęta wbiegli do środka i zaczęli barykadować drzwi i okna Brooke: Emm... nie, żeby co, ale ja to będę sprzątała! Philip: Trudno. Sytuacja awaryjna! Brooke: A niby jaka?! Vera: Wielka ośmiornica zabrała już ósemkę z nas jak widzisz. Nam udało się ujść z życiem... Courtney: Więc już nie marudź i pomóż nam tutaj. Inaczej i ty zginiesz... Brooke: Chyba muszę powiedzieć o tym Chrisowi... Atlantha: Przeżyje... inaczej straci obsadę. Arthur: Co racja, to racja... Brooke: No dobra... Po chwili wszystkie okna i drzwi były zabarykadowane posągami Chrisa. Jednak wielka macka wdarła się do środka i porwała Kathy Atlantha: Już po niej... Noah: Taak... Tyler: Tylko my zostaliśmy z naszej drużyny... Sypialnia Chrisa 120px 120px Przerażeni Uczestnicy i Brooke zaczęli biec w górę. Wbiegli do sypialni Chrisa, gdzie Chris w różowej piżamce właśnie brał popołudniową drzemkę... Chris: Co wy tutaj!? Brooke... Brooke: Co... wielka macka zabiera nam ludzi... została tylko ta siódemka... Chris: Nie sądzisz, że Noah i Tyler za długo żyją? Noah: Hej! Tyler: MY to słyszeliśmy. Arthur: Ale Chris. Musisz nam pomóc. Tylko my zostaliśmy. Powiedz, że to nie zadanie... Chris: No raczej nie. Mieliście dzisiaj zrobić zupełnie coś innego wieczorem. Vera: Nie zaplanowałeś tego? Chris: Nie... Courtney: To kto?! Wszyscy spojrzeli się w stronę Brooke Brooke: Co?! To nie... Philip: Nawet się nie tłumacz... Brooke: Ale... Wielka macka wybiła drzwi i zabrała ze sobą Brooke i Philipa. Przerażeni wbiegli do wielkiej Pięcio-poziomowej garderoby Chrisa Wielka Garderoba Chrisa 120px 120px Chris, Courtney, Arthur, Vera, Tyler, Noah i Atlantha wbiegli do garderoby i schowali się na samym końcu tego pokoju. Były tam stare zużyte już ubrania. Chris i reszta skulili się tam i czekali na pomoc Courtney: Fajnie... zostało nas już tylko tylu! Arthur: Ważne, że aż tylu.. Courtney: Nie... nie będzie mi was szkoda, jak wielkie macki was zjedzą. Ja tutaj jestem ważna! Jak ja zginę, kto będzie gwiazdą tego show? Chris: To proste! Ja nią byłem i jestem i pozostanę. Vera: Narcyz... Tyler: No! Wiesz... Tyler zaczął ślizgać się po wypolerowanej podłodze, aż znalazł się na środku garderoby. Widać było tylko to jak macka go porywa... Noah: Już po nim... Atlantha: Nie czuje się tutaj bezpiecznie... on nas przecież znajdzie prędzej czy później... Arthur: Atlantha ma rację... Courtney: Może poświęcimy kogoś mało popularnego? Chris: Brać Courtney! Courtney: Co?! Wszyscy rzucili Courtney w macki ośmiornicy... '''Courtney:' Hej! Ja wam... ...a sami zaczęli biec w stronę wyjścia. Wszyscy uciekli i zaczęli biec w stronę kuchni. Po drodzę jednak macka przebiła się przez ścianę i stanęła twarzą w twarz z tymi co zostali Przerwa Lektor: Przygody w jedynym miejscu to było dla nich za mało, więc postanowili ruszyć w Podróż dookoła Świata w The Adventures of the World! Z udziałem gwiazdy Stars vs. Losers... Atlanthy! Jak myślicie czy spotkanie z kosmitami może skończyć się dobrze? Możecie się przekonać tylko w fikcji |MMichael'a pod tytułem The Adventures of the World. Koniec Przerwy Korytarz 120px 120px Chris, Vera, Arthur, Noah i Atlantha stoją jak wryci w Ziemie Chris: Musimy uciekać... Arthur: Ale jak? Noah: Właśnie... Vera: Nie wiem... może... Arthur sprowadził na ziemie Verę, czym uratował jej życie. Tym czasem macka zabrała Noah, Atlanthe i Chrisa Arthur: O nie... i zostaliśmy sami. Vera: Nie chcę jeszcze zginąć... Arthur: Ja też nie... Wielka Metalowa Ośmiornica otworzyła się. Z jej środka wyszedł Moreno, Brooke i reszta uczestników. Również Chris wyszedł bijąc brawa Verze i Arthurowi Arthur: Co?! Co to miało być? Chris: Mam to robić... ten tu ma broń. Moreno: Witajcie moi kochani koledzy! Vera: My się znamy? Moreno: Mam nadzieje, że się bliżej poznamy... Moreno schował swoją broń i poklepał po ramieniu Chrisa Chris: Moreno kochany! Chcesz się czegoś napić? Moreno: Nie... wiesz... chciałbym tutaj wystąpić... Chris: Serio... to wielki zasz... Moreno: Milcz! Chris: Co tylko chcesz... Moreno: Ta piękna blondynka również ma zadebiutować... Chris: Ma się rozumieć... Moreno: Ja dołączę do Łamag, a ta blondwłosa Brooke dołączy do Gwiazd. Brooke zarumieniła się Brooke: Dzięki... Chris: Proszę cię bardzo. Od dzisiaj macie nowych kolegów w drużynie. Brooke: Co... Courtney pracujemy razem? Courtney: O tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Nareszcie! Po tygodniach harowania dla Chrisa za darmo wracam do gry! Co Courtney... Miło będzie popatrzeć na twoją porażkę... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Jak się ucieszyłam, że Moreno jest w innej drużynie. Jest przystojny i w ogóle, ale jest bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem i będę miała z nim problem, ale spokojnie! Wygram to. Chris: Moreno... wiesz... trochę trudno mi to mówić, ale będziesz dzisiaj na ceremonii... Moreno: Nie będę... Chris: Oczywiście... Gwiazdy będą! Ivan: Co?! Moreno: Nikt nie będzie... Chris: Racja... Ivan: Tak? Chris: Oczywiście.. Nikt dzisiaj nie odpada! Wszyscy zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia Chris: Widzicie? Kochany Moreno dołączył do nas. I znowu jest nas osiemnastka. Kto odpadnie w kolejnym odcinku? Napewno nie Moreno! Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers